1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved locking claw for securing a fuel injector to the engine block of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel injectors, which are used for instance in a high-pressure fuel injection system (common rail) in internal combustion engines, are generally secured to the cylinder block of the engine with claws. The generally slender fuel injector is secured against jarring, which is very much the rule when a motor vehicle is being driven, by the claws. The claws for fastening the fuel injectors to the cylinder block of internal combustion engines can be furnished either as a separate component and secured to the fuel injector or secured to the injector body of the fuel injector by means of an additional component, such as one or more plastic clips. In claws known up to now for securing fuel injectors to internal combustion engines, plastic clips that are used require one additional production step in the assembly of the engine, and furthermore additional small parts have to be kept on hand.